My Book of Dragonball Z Short Stories Volume 1
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: Various stories based on Dragonball Z


"Reflection on the Past"  
By : Christopher Ryan  
  
Email : SSj_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own any characters shown or mentioned in this fanfiction. I dont claim  
anything besides the story being presented. It doesnt neccessarily follow the storyline of  
Dragonball Z but its just a piece of creative writing that I have made. Please no bad mail  
for it, k? and no suein me either..all you will get is five bucks and some jacked up baseball  
cards...heh heh...  
  
Author notes : Oh and the whole basis of this is a kind of reflection by Vegeta after DBGT. So  
I will highlight everything that happens from Vegeta's point of view, his regrets, wishes and  
desires over what had transpired, enjoy...  
  
  
  
"Reflection on the Past"  
By : Christopher Ryan  
  
  
Life is a twisted joke, a perversion of reality. Like a dagger thrust into your back, blinding  
you to the truth of what is before your eyes. All I had come to know is no more. All that I have  
come to believe was a disgusting lie. My father told me that I was destined to be the ruler of  
this universe but he was just a man, a man who was blinded by his own ambition. I myself was   
also privy to this once. My only thought in life was destroy the creature who had enslaved my  
people, then by his own cruel hand had slain them from existence. My hatred for him grew with  
each passing day. Maybe this is the reasoning behind my actions. No I will not hide and cower   
behind pathetic excuses, I knew damn well what I was doing. My life had not truely begun anew  
until I had met Kakarott, noble Kakarott. I should have followed his example from the beginning  
but it was my hatred and thirst that had again blinded me to the obvious. We werent meant as  
destroyers of the cosmos, we werent meant as rulers of the universe. We were nothing more then a  
simple people blessed with extrodinary power and abilities and a future denied by a thing that   
feared our very existence. Damn you father, why hadnt you ever truly been my father and helped  
guide me on a path that was right and just.   
  
Upon hearing of the dragon balls on earth all I could think of was that I had found my   
chance. My only chance at redemption. If I had only wanted a wish that could have saved our   
people not further my own childish and selfish desire for revenge. Revenge for so many deaths.   
I fought Kakarott and I was beaten. Not only by him but by his son. The miserable half-breed   
Gohan. It was a humiliation that I would not soon forget. I fought long and hard but my pride   
always shown through and hid my own fears. A saiyan always keeps the pride in himself and the   
pride that others show in him. I have always kept that close to my heart, it was the last thing   
I can remember my father telling me. Though we were the only survivors of our race, I was   
foolish enough to kill Nappa. He was my partner and friend, though he was weak. I probably   
would have spared his simple life hadnt he begged for my help. That in itself was inexcuseable.   
I was still upset over Raditz defeat a year earlier but refused to show my distaste in Kakarott's  
inept sibling. We being the last two Saiyans alive was bad enough but I was supposed to be the   
strongest of all. He barely beat me the first time we faced. His son and his comrades help in  
my defeat. I was impressed, I have never been beaten like that in some time. Not since my days  
as a child training on one of Frieza's conquered worlds. I retreated, my pride tarnished, and  
my spirit bruised at the encounter. Though I vowed to kill Kakarott for it, but it wasnt until   
my time on Nameck that I truely saw what it was like to work for a goal unselfishly. I wasnt the  
one who was striving for it but I saw it in Kakarott's young son and his bald friend. It was  
a learning experience for me in many ways. At first all I was worried about was obtaining the  
dragonballs and making my wish of immortality then destroying Frieza. Of course I had many  
obstacles in my way, some werent very big, others were large. I can say one good thing came of  
that was the death of my 'rival', the simpleton never dreamed that I would suprass him and that  
was his undoing. Then it was the Ginyu Squad, they were much more powerful then I had thought  
they were. I knew they were strong but I underestimated them some. Still I managed to take one  
of them out in the process. If Kakarott hadnt shown up in the nick of time, we all would have  
been killed that day. The so-called Super Saiyan Kakarott, dropping in and taking Recoome out  
as easily as a child smashes an ant. That was as insulting to me as him defeating me on earth.  
Then how he just stood there seemingly unmoving as Burter and Jeice tried to attack him. It was  
infuriating and maddening to see that. Of course that was nothing compared to knowing he did,  
what i couldnt all those years. He become a legendary Super Saiyan and killed Frieza, avenging  
all the slain saiyans at the tyrants hands so many years ago. I, the saiyan prince, couldnt do  
anything but be killed. If it hadnt been for the Gohan and Krillin making that wish, I wouldnt   
have seen first hand what he had become. I seathed with anger and hatred at Kakarott for robbing  
me of the right to slay Frieza.   
  
Many years later I forgave him for that but I was still in competition with him. I  
wanted to show I was the strongest as I had be destined to be. So I set out to intensify my  
training, so I too would achieve the power of the Super Saiyan. Day and night I worked, even   
when my body gave out, I still went at it in my mind. Soon I tired of the earth and went into   
space to try and complete my training without distraction. So I set out but I was still haunted   
by Kakarott. I could almost see him watching over me, mocking me, laughing at my failure. A few   
times I could swear I saw him. I tried to hunt him across the universe but to no avail. I   
landed on a nearby planet to train and ended up in an electrical storm. It felt fitting as if   
it was an outward manifestation of the storm that was raging inside of me. The bolts of lightning  
streaking across the sky as I continued my training. Just then a meteor shower erupted overhead.   
The fiery rocks raining down on me and my ship. I couldnt allow it to be destroyed considering   
it was my only way to my semi-adopted home. Yes, I have to admit, the earth began to grow on me   
but it was the least of my concern at the present moment. The balls of rock and flame came at   
me. I blasted all that would pose a problem and let the rest fall to the planets surface. I   
thought everything would be fine when the largest meteor I had ever seen came out of nowhere.   
It hurtled toward me with blinding speed. I tried my hardest to blow it into rubble and it took   
all I had left to finally reduce it to ash. Just as the shower began to subside, I let up my   
assault only to be struck down by the debris. I smashed into the cliffside with such force that  
it managed to crack my armor and bludgen me. The rude awakening of my weakness, even to destroy   
a simple space rock. It was infuriating, I just smashed my fist into the ground and I let my   
feelings vent. I no longer held back, it was like a dam had burst and the anger and resentment   
flooded forward. I screamed, I even cried, the tears welled up for the first time in my life.   
I weapt at my weakness, I cursed myself in my mind. Then it happened, it was as if a switch was   
flicked in my head. I went blind momentarily, a sweet golden light covered my eyes. Then as my   
sight returned, the world was bathed in the same brilliant golden light. I felt my anger and   
hatred wash away as it was replaced by a strength, a strength like no other I had before. Just   
imagine a sudden rush of adrenaline, only multiply it a hundred fold. It was like I could smash   
a planet with my index finger. It was wonderful, I had finally tapped into this well of power,   
just like Kakarott had some long ago. I now realized how he defeated Frieza so easily. Boarding   
my ship, I set out for the earth again. Since Kakarott was no where to be found and the galaxies   
were so vast, I could only return and wait for him to make his way back. He loved the planet too   
well to just not come back. So I took off and trained as I waited for him.   
  
It wasnt until close to a year went by when there was a sign of his return. Though it  
was marked by the return of another. Somehow Frieza hadnt been killed by Kakarott, the fool  
probably let him go, as he did with me. The softhearted fool, couldnt he see that Frieza wasnt  
going to just give up his desire to rule the universe just because he told him to. Now I am  
left with the task of finishing Frieza off myself. Though I wasnt sure if he had gotten stronger  
since his battle with Kakarott so I was somewhat weary of facing him. It was just then that I   
felt another power besides Frieza, and his father of course. I had only seen Kold once before  
but I knew his power signature well. He accompanied his son only in special circumstances. This  
must have been one of those times. I can only assume Frieza wants to show off for his father and  
redeem his honor. He still looks down on us as mere monkeys, but we have become more then that.   
Frieza saw firsthand the true power of a saiyan. Now he was back to try and finish killing us.  
I still cursed Kakarott when the sudden appearance of another power was felt. We all ran to   
catch a glimpse of this unknown figure. The earth trembled as the fighting ensued. I couldnt   
see much but I felt the power electrified in the air though. He took out Frieza without a second  
thought and then slaughtered Kold with a single blast. I was dumbfounded, it took all I could,  
to form words when I saw that. I coulnt believe this boy was a super saiyan, let alone a saiyan  
at all. They were all killed save, me and Kakarott. We talked to the mysterious boy but he   
dodged many questions as to his origin. He told us to wait until Kakarott, or Goku as he was   
called by these earthlings. A disgrace, to be renamed from a noble saiyan name to a pitiful   
earth name, but I guess he would take such a name. He loved being an earthling after all. So we  
waited the allotted time. I was growing tiresome with this game that boy was playing and the   
disgusting display of stupidity the earthling called Krillin showed. Like a child, he played  
with that ridiculious can. Damn, how I wished I could crush him, but Kakarott wouldnt have   
approved of that. Ha, who cares, but I held my composure and let him live. Just then Kakarott   
finally arrived. The small pod touched down a few yards away. He was surprised to see us all  
waiting for him. The boy talked to Kakarott for some time. I tried my best to listen but that   
didnt work, so I read their lips. I was never any good at that so I just gave up. Then I saw   
something I never thought possible. The boy turned into what looked like a super saiyan. I   
couldnt believe it, he really did transform into one. How could this be? Another one appears,   
it was maddening though I kept my composure still. Now I had two to worry about. The whole   
scenerio was eating me up with hatred and I do admit, jealousy. How could I not be, I mean super   
saiyans are popping up left and right. It took me so long to achieve it. This boy and kakarott   
just, poof, became one seemingly overnight. He came to warn us of androids that were coming to   
destroy us all but I couldnt help being suspicious. He just appears out of nowhere, transforms,  
and expects me to believe a threat more powerful then I, will come and destroy us. It was   
preposterous, but the earthlings and Kakarott believed it all. Just like him to believe it, he  
probably still believes a fat man in a red outfit, brings him toys during the last month of the  
earth calender. Silly, naive Kakarott, all these years on this planet has softened his brain was  
the only reason I could come up with. Still I couldnt take the chance at that boy being right,   
so I continued my diligent training schedule. The earthlings trained as well, but how could they   
even hope to be ready for this. I, Vegeta, am a thousand times stronger then they could ever   
hope of being. Though you couldnt help but admire their naive minds, even if I hated to admit it   
sometimes.   
  
Just as the boy said, two androids appeared, three years later. I was there near that  
island, but didnt attempt to intervene. After all, the 'powerful' earthlings and Kakarott were  
present. Bah, they didnt know what they were up against. After the pitiful display by Yamcha, I  
realized that I most likely would have to help them. Though I waited for the proper time to  
make my appearance, and watched the action from a distance. Suddenly I saw it, my time to show  
my strength. Kakarott was at the mercy of the fat android. At last, I can come in and save him,  
showing his weakness as a fighter and my superiority at the same time. I, the prince of all   
saiyan's, would have my finest hour. The fat one was no threat at all. I disposed of him at my  
leisure. The victory was hollow, it was too easy, where were the scary androids that the boy  
told us about, so long ago, I thought to myself. They were supposed to be more powerful then a   
super saiyan, but these bungling pieces of scrap were barely worth my time and energy. 


End file.
